fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Control Tether (MA:MR)
This item page was created for reasons such as an entry for Torneo di FAD, and as just an extra information page for future reference. History How it was Conceived Arguably, Krunks most ingenious device. Originally, the device was a Mil-developed diagnostic tool put to use by the Mil Scientists to fix the bugs in their patients' operating systems, and CPU's. However, when Krunk got his hands on one, he modified it to be one of the most valuable weapons in the Droid Faction's arsenal. Krunk's Use During the Droid Rebellion in Metal Arms: Glitch in the System, he put it to great use during the two-man raid on the Mil R&D Labs, while trying to find Vlad, and regain his Morbot Power Chip. While escaping encapturement, he accidentally hit the release button, and set all the looney bots free. He then used it to take control of Mil looney bots, and blast his way through the Rehab center. After a few Mil Titans, Grunts, Guardians, and Scientists, Krunk met up with Glitch at the other end of the Rehab center, and personally gave the modified Control Tether to Glitch. Glitch's Use After Krunk personally gave him the modified Control Tether, he put it immediately to use. He took control of a Red Mil Grunt, and pressed certain button that activated a giant drill, and it went into a giant hole, destroying 2 sets of catwalks, and two Mil Titans (Yes, I know it sounds like a sexual innuendo, but, please take it seriously, or not, you're the guy/girl reading it, but, there really is a giant drill, and hole in one level. The level is actually called, "You Know the Drill".) He also used it to take control of a Trooper down in the Morbot Region, and destroyed many others with it. Again in Mil City (parts 1, and 2), in The Ruins of Iron Star, and at the Mil Space Station. How it is Used, Compatibility, and What it is Made of Use To use this marvelous device, aim it at the flashing pink data port located on the enemy bot. Although, some bots don't have the ports, so plan carefully. After a few moments pass, the Control Tether will identify, and lock on to the enemy port. This lets you know that when flashing green lines appear on the Heads Up Display. When it is time to fire, by all means to do so by pulling the trigger. Once you do, and cable will come spooling out, and enters the targeted data port, establishing a link between the operator, and the target. Once you have established the link, you are now able to take control, and fully use the abilities, of the overtaken bot. Compatibility (Original Game Levels) ''Levels 1, 2, and 3.'' These levels are the basic ones. Level 1 is only capable of locking on in a certain speed, and only capable of utilizing the bot at it's base functions, and cannot add any specialties to it. Level 2, increases lock on speed, but does not add any abilities to the controlled bot. Level 3 is a different story. Level 3 increases lock on speed to the models full capability, and the controlled bot has much more dexterity, and gives more of a beating. (Morbots Return Levels) ''Levels Experimental, and Morbot Upgrade.'' These levels are the superiors to the previous ones. They debut in the fanon, Morbots Return. The Experimental Upgrade is capable of taking over ANY bot. As long as it is a Mil, Droid, or even a possible Zombiebot. It also, sets up a temporary sheild around the controlled bot, and makes it stronger. The Morbot Upgrade just bascially lets you be able to control Morbots. All the abilities basically come from the Experimental Upgrade. What it is Made of The Body The Body is composed of depleted Uranium, and a small air compression chamber used to shoot the tether. A socket in the back allows the user to have an inside hold. Very light. The Tether The tether is composed of a fiber-optic cable, that is capable of transporting the data needed to take over the desired bot. Very weak, but flexible, and light. Reason (Torneo di FAD) Reason... Reason... Reason... Oh yeah! (runs across the park to a tree, jumps up, and grabs racoon, beats it, rips out brain, and walks back) Racoon brains! (holds to ESSJ4) Wait! Save some for me! (pulls back, takes out cinnamon, and sprays it over the brains, and eats it) Hmm... Tastes like chicken... but brainier! Hahahaha! Seriously, the Control Tether is a unique design in my opinion. There's no like, computer chips, remote control, or anything. You're hacking the enemy yourself. I like it, it's really cool, and love using it in Metal Arms: Glitch in the System. That's basically my reason. Category:TitaniumBardock Category:Torneo di FAD Category:Weapon/Item